Fried Bananas
by nomeinteam
Summary: Harry and Draco go out to eat with Luna and Elena. Things get interesting when Draco starts making innuendos through the meal.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and trying to get his hair to behave. As if that ever had any effect. After what felt like hours of that, and it had begun to look at least slightly acceptable, Hermione called him.

"Haaarryyy, Draco's here!" she bellowed out to him. Harry all but ran down the stairs, to find his boyfriend waiting for him by the fire. It was blazing, which made his hair look brighter and his eyes look greyer and he looked absolutely amazing. Harry went to him and kissed him lightly, grabbing his waist and bringing their bodies together, which earned him an annoyed grunt from Ron that he barely noticed. After getting this exact same grunt every time he kissed Draco in front of him, it became sort of inaudible to him.

"You look stunning" Harry whispered in his ear, and stunning he looked. He was wearing a grey turtleneck which he knew drove Harry insane with desire, and some blue washed out muggle jeans. He hadn't put any gel in his hair, which made it look even softer and silkier than usual. His grey eyes were sparkling, and positively glowing after the two had kissed.

"I know" Draco murmured, giving Harry a soft little peck on the lips "but we have to go."

They made their way down to the entrance of the Great Hall where they met Luna and Elena. They all had to hold on to some part of the brunette as they turned on their heels to apparate, so they'd turn up in the right place (since she was the only one who had ever been to their destination and they couldn't visualize it). It took a while, but eventually, they all appeared with a pop in, of all places, Montreal. As soon as they'd all caught their breaths from the journey, Harry took Draco's hand and they all walked together for a bit until they got to the 'arepera.'

* Flashback *

"I'm taking you guys out." They all turned to look at Elena, who up to now, had been looking off into space with a concentrated, sort of lost expression, and hadn't spoken a single word.

"Um... explain?" said Harry after a long moment of silence from the group, all of them looking at her questioningly.

"Well, I've been at Hogwarts for a month now, so I was thinking it's time for you guys to see where I'm from" she said, shrugging with that satisfied little grin she did when she'd thought of something brilliant. "so I'm taking you all to Montreal, to eat at an arepera"

Still, the group looked at her, mesmerized.

"Elena, I believe Harry asked you to _explain" _Said Draco, raising an eyebrow at her judgingly. "That explains absolutely nothing. Besides, we can't even leave Hogwarts, if you haven't noticed. And what on _earth _is an arepera?"

Elena's grin only grew wider, her light green eyes twinkling with anticipation, which just served to annoy the blonde even more

"Be nice Draco" said Harry, giving Draco a reproachful look and retreating his hand from where it rested in the other boys'. "Please, explain Elena" he continued, ignoring Draco's pout at the lack of physical contact and holding back a smirk.

"Well, I was born in Venezuela, but I live in Canada, so I thought I could show you a bit of both by taking you to an arepera in Montreal" said Elena excitedly, her hands flying around the place making gestures that had pretty much defined her ever since she'd gotten to Hogwarts. She was all about body language, Elena was. "And before Draco jinxes me" she continued, rolling her eyes dramatically "an arepera is a place where you eat arepas, which is probably the most incredibly splendid Venezuelan food out there."

Everyone seemed to perk up at the mention of food, and Luna looked like a kid who had just been told she was going to Disney world.

"That sounds amazing Elena!" she said, nodding more enthusiastically than was usual for her usual dreamlike, floating-on-air state.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" intercepted Draco, still looking and sounding skeptical. Everyone glared at him, since they all knew full well Draco was usually the party pooper. It was probably due to his increased, Slytherin sense of self-preservation, but Harry just preferred going with the theory that he was a boring sod. A rather hot boring sod. "We can't exactly leave Hogwarts without the headmaster's permission"

"Well" continued Elena in a bright tone of voice, raising her eyebrows and smiling mischievously. Harry could almost see the gears turning in her brain. A month of knowing Elena had given him enough insight to know when she was scheming. "It's settled, then. We'll just have convince the headmaster to let us go"

* End of flashback *

They went in to the small place and sat down near the window. Elena and Luna sat next to each other, leaving Draco and Harry together. The walls were painted yellow and there was a fake plant with a statue of a huge iguana (about the size of a cat) on top of it in a corner. It wasn't particularly pretty or appealing but Elena looked really happy.

"So, this is the famous arepera?" asked Draco, looking slightly amused.

"Believe me Dragon, once you try the food, you'll want to move here" Harry smirked at Elena and kissed Draco roughly and suddenly, preventing him from having a fit about the nickname the girl had chosen for him and insisted on calling him about half of the time.

"Can we order now?" grumbled Draco, trying to look mad mad about the nickname calling but not quite managing to erase the stupid grin the kiss had left on his face. The waiter got there and started speaking gibberish. Well, Elena said it was Spanish, but it sounded like gibberish to them. Elena ordered for them and asked them if they wanted to try the 'platanos'.

"What on earth is a platano? It sounds like some sort of metal. Very tasty!" Harry wasn't a big fan of trying new things and arepas were just about as much as he could handle in a day.

"Well, they're kind of like fried bananas. They really are delicious, you should try them" Draco spit his water everywhere and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'll take an order. And I'm sure Harry'll have a bite." He said grinning like a madman "You would _love _to taste my fried bananas, wouldn't you babe?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's the reviewed version of chapter 2, I mainly just added detail to make it prettier. I know it's pretty short but it just didn't seem right to not end it where I did. Enjoy! I'll probably be writing more tomorrow and uploading chapter 3 sometime soon.

Harry choked on his water, turning an unflattering tone of red and kicked his boyfriend under the table. _Hard_. Draco just sat there grinning like a madman. "_Draco, do try to behave yourself while we're out having dinner_" he couldn't believe the blonde, making a comment like that on Elena's special night, how dare he! Plus, Harry wasn't thrilled at the idea of getting erect_ -so to speak-_ at the moment.

It was only when he turned around to apologize to her for Draco's behaviour that he realized both girls had their hands up, covering their mouthes in an attempt to hide the child-like smiles plastered on their faces and to stop equally childish giggles from escaping their lips. He gave them both incredulous looks but couldn't help but smile a bit himself. He guessed it was a bit funny if he didn't think of the reaction his body had to the provocative words, and if it didn't bother Elena he sure as hell wasn't going to let it get to him.

"Sure, love. I'll behave while we're_ here_" Draco started in an incredibly seductive tone. Harry felt that this was going nowhere good, and right he was. (Well, his hardening cock begged to differ, but that's completely besides the point) "But oh, _the things I'll do to you_ when we get to the hotel" Harry couldn't believe his ears! They had been going out for about three or four weeks now (well, without counting the time it had taken them to accept their feelings for each other) and the closest thing they had done to.. Well.. What the other boy was implying, was snogg like crazy and cuddle a lot (Draco, surprisingly, was a big fan of cuddling and Harry enjoyed it almost as much). Harry turned a shade of red so bright it could probably outshine the sun. It was a mistery to him how such high ammounts of blood could be on his face and groin at the same time.

The girls couldn't help themselves and started laughing like maniacs, them too a rather funny shade of red. Elena's arms were flailing everywhere as usual and Luna's earings had turned an intense colour somewhere in between orange and red (later, the boys would learn from Fred and George that they were mood telling earings from their shop and that, well.. That colour was "turned on like the sun orange." Trust the twins to charm their merchandise with a range of moods large enough to include various levels of sexual frustration).

Harry excused himself, feeling incredibly flustered if not turned on, and got up to go to the bathroom. His mind was very unclear and he suspected it had something to do with his lack of sleep. He asked the waiter for directions and was rewarded with a funny look. The place was small enough for the bathroom's location to be obvious to anyone who might need it. He made his walked in the direction of the waiter's pointed finger and found the door with the "bathroom, toilette, baño" sign on it and ventured in.

It was a small bathroom, it had a toilet, a sink and not quite enough space for you to feel comfortable in it. The walls were cracked and there wasn't any soap in sight nor any toilet paper. He went to the sink, which looked like it had once been white but had long since been tinted a pale yellowish colour and turned on the cold water with shaking, sweaty hands. It came out slightly brownish at first, but then and there, Harry couldn't care less about getting some deadly disease from the germy liquid. He splashed it on his face, rubbing his eyes and hoping it would have the effect of a cold shower. No such luck.

He couldn't believe what Draco was doing, and how his body was reacting. Again, he blamed his lack of sleep for letting his guard down and being unable to control his body. He guessed he wanted to take things to the next level with Draco more than he dared admit to himself. A quick wank was just not an option right now, so he accepted, rather sulkily, that he'd have to endure Draco's teasing and his horny teenage body throughout the evening. He dried his hand with his shirt due to the lack of paper in the room and tried to talk himself into going back to the table were his friends awaited him.

At that moment, the door opened, making a slight creaking noise and showing the face of Harry's tormentor. Draco managed to somehow slip into the bathroom and close the door behind him with a disgusted look at the instalment. The look was fleeting though as he turned to face Harry with a predatory smile, making his stomach feel like butterflies were battling each other for space in it. Actually, butterflies were too harmless an animal, more like those winged keys he'd faced on his first year at Hogwarts. He'd rather be facing the keys right about now instead of his boyfriend, who was clearly up to something. Harry could only hope to get out of whatever twisted plans he had alive and well (and possibly get shagged, his mind added unhelpfully.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, do hurry, the food is getting cold" Draco was speaking normally, but his look remained unchanged. Harry felt like a mouse being stared down by a cat. A lion maybe. He inched towards Harry and gave him a half smirk, the right corner of his lips coming up slowly and seductively.

"Uh.. Ok.. Um.. Let-let's get out of here then" he couldn't think properly with Draco and him crammed together in such a small space. It must be karma from all the times he'd used kisses to shut the blonde up and prevent one of his tantrums.

"Yes, let's get out of here" said Draco, an amused undertone to his comment. He turned around and went for the door, Harry sighed in relief. When had Draco shut the door anyways? Sneaky little bastard!

"One more thing though" he turned around and pushed Harry against the wall, kissing him roughly and passionately. He attacked Harry's lips for what felt like quite a long while and left him gasping for air. When he stopped sucking Harry's soul out of him, he moved onto his earlobe, which he nibbled and sucked on for a while.

"Harry, go eat, and make it fast" he whispered in his ear, grinding their hips together. Harry couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure as his raging hard cock and Draco's own not so subtle erection came together. "You'll get more of this as soon as we're out of here"

Harry was done with logic. Draco had been nothing like this in the month or so they'd been dating. He'd been sweet, bratty, demanding, surprising but not… this. Harry found himself not caring, wanting more of it. His body certainly agreed.

"Now, be a good little saviour and go eat." He said pushing Harry towards the door, thankfully casting a charm that hid his erection before pushing him outside. He assumed Draco had cast the same charm on himself because when he looked back, Draco looked totally composed instead of the horny mess Harry felt.

"Harry, there you are" said Elena, motioning for him to come sit "hurry, we want to make the most of this night out" she winked at Harry and grabbed Luna's hand turning pink for even if she was not a shy girl, she turned into one where it concerned Luna. Their relationship was new and they were in that awkward first stage where you're still not very sure of anything.

Harry smiled, feeling a bit better out here with them, like he could get through the night without majorly embarrassing himself. He realized the others were already done eating and took a few more quick bites before declaring he was done.

After paying for their, as Elena had promised, delicious meal they headed out into the windy night. There was a full moon and it briefly made Harry wonder about Lupin.

"So, where to?" asked Harry innocently. The others shared a look that made the brunette nervous, but he simply discarded it as nothing. He couldn't help noticing how great Draco looked under the moonlight, even more pale and handsome than usual.

"Well, let's make the most of our night out" said Elena excitedly "I'm taking you guys to this awesome bar. It's muggle but you'll love it"

Harry looked at her confused, they weren't eighteen yet and wouldn't be admitted at a muggle bar. He decided to ignore it and just go with it. After all, Elena's crazy ideas usually led somewhere fun.


End file.
